I'm already there
by redheadturkey
Summary: Summary: No one ever said having a family is easy, it's even tougher when both parents work for Shinra's Department of Administrative Research where every day may just be your last, so when Tseng gets to call his daughter while on the road, it is somethi


I'm already there

By Diane Kelley

Summary: No one ever said having a family is easy, it's even tougher when both parents work for Shinra's Department of Administrative Research where every day may just be your last, so when Tseng gets to call his daughter while on the road, it is something he treasures.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the game used in this fic. Squenix owns them. I also do not own the song "I'm already there" That was performed by Lonestar.

Tseng pulled into Junon after a very long night on the road. "Find the assasin and eliminate him" those were his orders. As he opened the door to his hotel room, his mind immediatly was on the three who waited at home for him. The spry, youthful blond with the warm brown eyes whom he'd made his wife would likely already have the little girl with the mop of long black hair, uptilted Wutain eyes, and her father's severe features into bed, but he decided to call anyway. He missed them,

_He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

Elena's eyes misted as she picked up the phone, holding it to her ear as if it was her only source of hope. "I love you so very much, Senpai." She still called him that respectful title even though they were now married and on fairly even ground, but he knew it was a term of endearment. "Meylin's fine, but she won't sleep, and you know Shion won't go to bed until she does."

Tseng had to smile when he heard the shuffle on the line that indicated one of his two children had lifted the phone out of their mother's hand.

_And when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye  
A little voice came on the phone  
And said "Daddy when you coming home"  
He said the first thing that came to his mind_

"Daddy, I miss you so much, when ya gonna get home?" Meylin's soft, somewhat timid voice sounded in his ear. She looked so much the soft Wutain maiden but he knew well she was just as tough even at the age of 6 as he was. She would likely be a Turk, "Just like my Daddy" as she said, one day.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there_

The line rustled again as Elena took the phone back from her daughter. Her own voice echoed soft and a little sad down the line as she told him how very much he was loved and missed.

_She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

"Elena, how are things at home? I know it is not always easy being alone with those two spirited imps." The normally cold voice was warm with affection for his family. Marrying the non-Wutain woman had torn free the last ties with his homeland that becoming an employee of the corporation that had torn it apart had not, but he did not care. It was worth it, MORE than worth it.

_Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you  
But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes_

"Things are fine, love, but you have no idea how much I want you home with me again, Tseng."

"I know, 'Lena, but I will be home soon. . .but for now just close your eyes. ..feel how much I love you."

_I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there_

_We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are_

As she hung up the phone she could hear the echoes of his words. No matter how far away he was, even in death itself, he would always be there to guard and guide her and their offspring, and it was something which allowed her even after all this time to hold her head high.

_I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already  
There_

She stood in the door and watched her babies sleep then strode into the room she and Tseng shared, curling up in their bed with the pillow that still held his scent, knowing that at the same time he was doing much the same and hearing his parting words. "I'm already there. . ."


End file.
